Hope within the Darkness
by Ply-Mouth
Summary: Duncan travels around to find worthy Candidates to join the Grey Wardens. How will these new candidates fair together. Will they join together as a team or separate like fallen heroes. Romance stirs between the wardens as they turn to each other. Would they be able to make the ultimate sacrifice? F/Cousland/Alistar,
1. The First Candidate

**Note: (REVISE) I did not like what I wrote so, I went back updated the version.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I am not making money. blah blah!**

Summary: Duncan travels around to find Candidates to join the Grey Wardens. How will these new candidates fair together. Will they join together as a team or separate like fallen heroes.

* * *

Introduction

It stirred. An eerie sensation, almost like a dark presence neared Duncan. His chest was heavy, as if he felt disgusted in his own skin. It was a feeling he could not shake. It was a heavy burden to feel the taint of the darkspawn. It got heavier with each passing day. Heavier and heavier into his gut. He was sure this was blight. No darkspawn, not even a dangerous and intelligent creature had this effect. In his dreams, he felt the Archdemon's presence. The monster was never spotted. But Duncan knew, deep down he knew.

Duncan sat quietly, deep in his thoughts. Alistair sat across from him with a fire between them. Alistair finished his meal with eagerness. It's been several hours since their last meal. They traveled for days. Recently, they left the doors of Orzammar to recruit a candidate for the Grey Warden. A young Dwarf with the strength of ten men and manners of a nobleman. Gomer was his name. A son of a minor lord.

Outside of Orzammar, nearby other merchants, Duncan and Alistair made camp. They waited on Gomer to join them while he said his farewells to his dying father. The sun was high in the horizon, and soon to be setting. The sky was bright with an orange glow. Duncan finally spoke up, "I want you to journey to Ostagar with Gomer and wait for my arrival."

Alistair stopped eating and looked over at Duncan with an unsure expression. "Are you sure?" Alistair began with a curious voice as he protested mildly, "I can be of use to you. We need a few more candidates. I myself can be _pretty_ convincing."

Duncan was unfazed by Alistair's humorous remark. This night, Duncan was strictly serious. This deep feeling grew more and more. "You'll be more useful to the king. I want you to travel with Gomer and make sure he stays out of trouble. He has never traveled on the surface before."

Alistair sighed and rubbed his neck. "Yes, I know. It will be interesting." Alistair did not push the argument further. "Very well. I'll wait for you in Ostagar. Don't be late for the appointment with the darkspawn. They'll be offended if you don't show."

First time in several days, Duncan cracked a small smile. "I'll join you as soon as possible. If this is a blight, we must be ready."

"Do you really think this is a blight, Duncan?" Alistair inquired with interest.

Duncan eyes darkened, but not in anger but with fear. "Yes, I think eventually the Archdemon will appear. We must never take this lightly Alistair. A Grey Warden must be ready for any surprise."

"I know, Duncan. I will be prepared for the worst and hope for the best."

"Good" Duncan said calmly as he rose up from the ground. He looked down on Alistair with a steady gaze. "I'll be taking my leave."

Alistair protested, "Won't you rest for the night."

"I need to cover as much ground as possible. The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be in Ostagar. Hopefully with new recruits."

"As you wish. Safe traveling, Duncan."

Duncan nodded and left Alistair at the camp. With fast pace, Duncan left the outskirts of Orzammar.

* * *

The First Candidate: Araden of the Dalish

Araden thrashed in his sleep, moaned and whimpered. His hands were clenched tightly, pierced his skin. His nightmare tormented him. Tamlen his childhood friend, stood with boils and raw wounds. His eyes were clear blue, nothing like his kind eyes, but empty and lost. A dark shadow surrounded Tamlen, torturing him until Tamlen begged for an end. His blood slit out from his wounds. Araden yelled his name, sprinted toward him in hopes to rescue Tamlem from his fate.

Before he can get close, another dark shadow appeared before him. Up close, the dark spirit was a shadow until two red eyes opened. It bored into Araden's, as if he was the next prey. It launched at Araden and wanted to feast on Araden's flesh. Araden reached back to grab his bow but was empty handed. He was unarmed. Shocked and terrified, Araden stood waited for the monster to consume him. As the monster swallowed him whole, darkness clouded his mind. He felt his flesh burn into ash.

Araden's eyes flew open with fear and released a terrified scream. He launched forward when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Calm down child!" Marethari yelled as she used her magic to calm his senses. She focused heavily to calm him as she felt a great darkness around. With her strong mind, she willed it gone.

Darkness disappeared as Araden blinked and his eyes automatically went to his hands. There was no blood or ash. It took a moment for him to realize he was inside of a tent, surrounded by the Dalish elves. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he chest shuddered. He sighed deeply and was thankful he was dreaming. Then remembered Tamlen was truly gone. He leaned over in defeat. "Tamlen is gone, keeper." His voice broke. "Its my fault, I should have never let him in those ruins."

"Those ruins were cursed with black magic, Araden. You barely survived." Marethari pleaded with him in a calm and maternal voice. She moved away from him. Araden was not one to be clustered. "Do not weigh his death on you shoulders, young one. It's hard to accept but we have trouble here and now"

Araden looked up at Keeper with a bewildered expression. What trouble can there be? Tamlen was gone, possibly forever.

"What trouble? Tamlen is dead, we must find his body and give him a proper ritual" Araden spoke more roughly than he wanted but couldn't hide his anger. It angered him that Tamlen did not listen to him. It angered him that Tamlen was dead. It angered him mostly because Araden could not save him.

"Tamlen is gone, no where to be found. Duncan searched but found…"

"Duncan?" Araden interrupted rudely, his eyes narrowed. Then came the rapid questions. "Who is this Duncan? There's no one in this camp by the name of Duncan."

"Duncan is a Grey Warden, who was passing through when he found you unconscious. He was kind enough to bring you to camp. He did not find Tamlen in his search."

"A Grey Warden?" His voice was suspicious. Duncan was not a common name amongst elves. If anything, he never met an elf named Duncan. "Is this Duncan a shemlen?" He asked with disgust.

"Do not refer to him with that name. You will give him respect, Araden." Marathai said with authority and no room for argument.

"Ha! Respect! Shemlen is a shelmen, no matter the title!" He spoke rudely and grinded his teeth.

In the mist of their discussion, Duncan came into the tent with the permission of an elf guarded outside. His walk was graceful and Duncan remained a good distance from the angered elf. Despite the name-calling he overheard, Duncan remained calm as he spoke with respect for the Keeper. "Forgive the intrusion Keeper but the matter still stands."

Marathai sighed and nodded. She had hoped to give Araden time to adapt to this tragedy but more must weigh on the young elf. With every hope, Marathai silently pleaded that Araden would remain calm. "I know. Araden you will keep your opinions to yourself."

Araden set his jaw. He had no intentions of offering any welcome to the shelmen. Instead, he glared at the Warden with disrespect. Arrogance tainted the young elf's demeanor as spoke with a low voice, "What is the matter which you speak of _Grey Warden."_

Duncan was unfazed by the young Dalish hatred and continued. "It's the matter of the taint which you were exposed too. The taint is deadly, you will died soon…"

"Ha!" Araden interrupted with a dry scoff. "You really know how to break the news delicately."

"This is no delicate matter. If you are to survive, then you must become a Grey Warden." Duncan finished bluntly.

Araden blinked, allowed his anger to evaporate for the moment. "Become a Grey Warden, like the legends of old." Araden mused to himself out loud.

"Becoming a Grey Warden is no easy task and I do not offer this to everyone. However you were strong enough to survive the taint this long. You'll have a good chance. Keeper Marathai speaks highly of your skills. The Grey Wardens would have use of you."

Araden looked away as he thought for a moment, then looked at Duncan, "Not interested."

"Araden, you have no other choice. Is death what you want?" Marathai protested. Stubborn child he was! Even in the face of death, Araden refused to join forces with a human. "As your Keeper, I am ordering you to go."

Araden looked at Marathai. His hands clenched tightly. The keeper would order him to go. Either way he would die eventually. However, he had no desire to die but nor to join this shelmen. His choices were die here or die there. With a deep sigh, he asked, "How long was I unconscious?"

"For two days." Duncan said immediately, "That's unusual, most who have been exposed would died or go insane within hours. You have a tolerant for the taint but would not last long."

Araden was not pleased but negotiated, "I accept with one condition. I search for Tamlen before our journey."

"I've search for this Tamlen and he is gone. There was no trace of him. My guesses are he has already pass into the fade."

Araden's anger flew up. This shelmen couldn't even fulfill a dying man's wish! Typical. It was too much for a shelmen. Without any warning, Araden quickly jumped out of the bed. His fist readied. "You lie, Shemlen!" He pushed. "If I survived than Tamlen must have too!"

The Keeper was about to speak up with Duncan spoke first. "Tamlen was the one to touch the mirror?" He stated rather than asked. Immediately, Araden forgot about his anger. He went blank and then remembered Tamlen touched the mirror. Araden remained silent as his eyebrows furrowed. "There is dark magic connected to the mirror, possibly to the fade. If Tamlen was the one to touch the mirror, then he is lost…" Duncan finished, never looked away from the elf. He was calm and remained connected. For a splint moment, Duncan pitied the elf and concluded, "I'm sorry."

With that, Duncan left the tent. Araden didn't move but stared off where Duncan left. He was shaking, but not with anger. His resolve was crumbling. No he can't let go of the anger. Anger was what got him this far; it made him survive every obstacle. He mustn't loose it.

"Araden," Marathai spoke up and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You must go with this Warden. Live for Tamlen. I believe you'll do great things as a Warden."

With every fiber in her being, Marathai hoped Araden's black heart would soften. She left Araden to sort out his thoughts. As always, she knew when to approach him and when not to approach him. He has always been a distance child. Never allowing anyone to close, however Tamlen befriend him. Now she feared Araden would loose him way.

Marathai came out from the tent. Many elves whispered amongst themselves as most tried not to stare. Many feared for Araden but most were afraid of Araden. She sighed inwardly as she saw Duncan across the camp. He stood next to a burring fire with his back toward her. Marathai approached him and stood next to him. Neither looked at each other but acknowledged one another with a nodded. Marathai heart sank as she asked, "How much time?"

She feared the question but must know the answer. Duncan said honestly, "Not much, Keeper. The taint will consume him soon. If we are to leave, we'll leave by morning to search for the other candidates."

Marathai look at the dancing flames, as her eyes closed with sorrow. "I understand…. Araden has much anger in his heart and I fear he'll lose his way. I believe becoming a Grey Warden will be good for him. He may have time to change"

"If fate allowed it." Duncan finished. They remained quiet for a time in each other's company.

The following morning, Araden prepared to leave his clan. He carried a small pack and wore a black cloak. He thrashed in his sleep, dreaming of Tamlen's death. It weighed heavy in his mind. Now since he's more aware of his situation, he can feel the taint. The darkness swelled inside of him. Araden attempted to push back those thoughts and left his tent.

Araden saw Duncan was ready and waited patiently for him. He sighed. How was he going to stomach this shelmen. As he walked toward Duncan, his members of his clan said their farewells to him. Araden nodded back without saying a word. Then Marathai approached him and stood in his way.

"I have faith that you'll survive this. Don't forget where you come from. I always knew you'd be the first of your generation to leave the clan. Safe journeys Araden."

Marathai slipped a wrapped gift into his hand. She offered a sad smile as she allowed him to pass.

With his people at his back and open road in front, Araden left swiftly. He never liked farewells, he preferred quick and simple. He approached Duncan who asked, "Are you ready?"

Araden answered, "Yes."

They left the camp. Araden never once looked back. Now he was traveling with a shemlen; to be led to an army of shemlens. Great!. With the taint threating his life, what choice did he have?

Hours past as they covered much ground as the day allowed. They were swift; avoiding bandits so there will be no further delays. The sun was setting over the hill that they walked vigilant over. "Where's our destination, Warden?" Araden spoke the first time in hours with a rough tone.

As they reached the top of the hill, in their view was the Tower. A tall and vast building, shooting high up and held confined mages. It was still a day away. "There." Duncan pointed. "There's a mage who has been recommended by the First Enchanter to join the Grey Wardens."

"Do you just take anyone?" Araden asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Or am I just lucky, Shemlen."

Duncan stopped in his tracks and faced Araden. He was calm and steady. Araden didn't know what it was about this shemlen but he was unlike anyone he ever met. It was his calm demeanor that aggravated him so. All other shemlens either were terrified of him or tried to _discipline _him_._ But this Duncan withstood all his insults without lashing back. Now here Duncan stood with unmoving eyes.

"Whatever issues you have with the world, its best you leave them behind. Once you become a Grey Warden, prejudice no longer applies. You'll have a new reason to live. It would be to protect the world from what is _truly _evil. I suggest you make your peace." Duncan said steadily and quickly turned to walked down the hill.

Ararden clenched his hand tightly and grinded his teeth. Being scolded like a child, Araden fumed in anger. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

To be continued

Leave a review of yours thoughts

Next Chapter: the Second Candidate


	2. The Second Candidate

The Second Candiates: Odette Amell of the Circle

The day was late when Odette walked up the hall of the Tower. Lately Odette studied closely with the First Enchanter. Odette was head of her peers. Her willpower surpassed most senior mages. However, due to her quickly success, there was much jealousy. She was mistreated by those above her. Disrespected and treated poorly. Despite it all, Odette remained optimists. Rather than fighting back, Odette treated them with a shy smile. Her heart was too gentle to cruel. The First Enchanter encouraged her to be above the immature behavior. When the First Enchanter witnessed this, he took Odette as his student.

That was no more than three weeks ago. Already Odette sponged up everything the First Enchanter had taught her. She was pleased with herself but deep down she was earning for more. There was hole in her heart that she wanted to fill. She desired companionship. Her only friend Jowan, escaped the Tower. He was a blood mage fugitive now and loose in the world. Jowan never entrusted her with his plans to leave. Odette wore a mask and hid her pain. She left betrayal and above all, she felt alone in the Tower. Every desire or wish was to have someone; a friend or someone to love. Her dreams of having a husband and children were greatly denied by the Tower. Therefore, she remained heavily in the books, distracting herself from the real worlds.

Odette was exhausted from a day of training. After successfully surviving the Harrowing, now she trained her mind to avoid temptation. The Templars love to repeat the horror stories of abominations. The very thought sent a chill down her back.

She reached the third level where she rounded a corner and quickly came to a halt. Her heart jumped with she saw Cullen. He stood vigilantly and strong. It been almost three weeks since she seen him. Cullen had been on duty elsewhere. Now he was back to his post. Odette stared at him from the corner as she fidgeted with her fingers. She was taken by surprise to see him back. Butterflies filled her stomach. Quickly she gathered her courage and any confidence, which was hardly anything. She walked shyly toward Cullen, placd her hands behind her back.

He stared off to the other corner at several young mages when Odette said, "H-hello Cullen."

Cullen turned to her and smiled nervously, "Hello Odette. I heard about your success on your harrowing."

Odette lit up with excitement as her cheeks turned to a light pink, "You heard?"

"W-well, well I wasn't checking up on you or anything." Cullen chuckled nervously as his eyes flickered over her. "I- I mean, of course I wasn't, I mean everyone was impressed with y-your, well your umm…. Your willpower."

"Oh." Odette answered with disappointment. Of course he wouldn't ask around about her. He was Templar and she was a mage. Two oppose side to never come together in peace. The male mages in this tower never interest her but Cullen was adorable. She looked away and said shyly, "It was a nice day, was it not?"

Cullen replied, "Well I can't tell for sure. We are confined in this tower…"

"Oh! I didn't mean I was outside, I meant just the day." She quickly interrupted as her eyes shown fear. So much for small talk.

"Well, yes I guess it was a nice day." Cullen said quietly as he cleared his throat. "Well I ought to return to my post."

"You are at you post." Odette said knowingly, raising a eyebrow.

"Oh yes. Well, I mean back to my job." He said nervously as he looked away with pink cheeks.

Odette realized what he meant and dropped her head. "Oh! Yes of course, I'll leave you." She briskly walked by and felt embarrassed. With her head down, she rounded a corner to walk up another flight of stairs.

Once she was out of his sight, she stopped and inhaled deeply. In the past, Cullen gave her mixed signals. There were times when he seemed interested and other times, he's completely indifferent.

Odette tried to shake images of Cullen in her head. She walked into the boarding room. She had recently moved into this room after passing the Harrowing. The Tower was divided by the mage's level. It was still strange for to be in this room. There was no privacy. All the mages here looked at her with jealously or with judgment. She was never welcomed by her roommates.

Odette ignored the stares of girls that were gossiping together. Quickly she made way to her bed that was placed in the corner. Most mages were sound asleep, drifting into the fade. Odette rested on her pillow. Weariness clouded her mind. In the distance, mages were talking amongst themselves. Odette ignored their whispering and rolled to dream in the fade.

By morning, Odette completed her early routine of organizing the bookshelves. Once that was completed, Odette ate breakfast. Away from most of the mages, Odette ate quietly. Then a tranquil approached her with a message from the First enchanter. A request to meet him in his office sharp.

Odette thanked Ginny and left her breakfast. She walked briskly but tried not to alert any guards of her hastiness. When she arrived to his office, there stood two strangers next the First Enchanter.

"Good morning, Odette." The First enchanter greeted kindly. "I trust that you have a fair morning?"

Odette smiled shyly and responded, "Yes, it's a good morning." If he can ignore the immature mages mocking her from a distance.

"Very good. I would like to introduce to you the Grey Warden Duncan and his companion Araden"

Odette looked at Duncan who seemed friendly enough. "Good morning Ser. I hoped your travels have been safe Grey Warden and ….er .. friend." She said in a somewhat diplomatic way. She glanced from Duncan to his friend. It surprised her that he was not just any elf, but a Dalish. He had blue markings on his cheeks and honey hair pulled back into a tie. Odette couldn't help but look at his ocean blue eyes. They were deep and yet so distance…mysterious.

Duncan chuckled to Odette attempt to be diplomat. A rare trait amongst young mages. "Good morning, yes our travels have been quiet. The first enchanter speaks highly of you. I see congratulation is in order for you're harrowing. You handled it well, from what I heard."

Odette smile shyly and blushed. "Thank you. It was, however difficult."

"Yes, many mages will agree with you." Duncan stated.

The first enchanter intervene, "She is one of our top mages. She is skilled with healing and ice enchantments. As well as other tricks." He finished with a chuckle. "I ask you here young one…"

With other thinking, Odette blurted out to Araden, "You are Dalish, are you not?"

First enchanter cleared his throat as Odette blushed a crimson red. Her curiosity always got the best of her. "Please forgive, I meant no offense."

Duncan spoke before Araden would say something to hurt the young mage, "Worry not, it was a simple question. Araden is joining the Grey Warden from the Dalish."

Araden mouth tightened. Strange girl.

"As I was saying." First enchanter continued while eyeing Odette to behave. Odette smile shyly to reassure him. "Duncan has come here to represent the Grey Wardens. And I recommended you."

Odette mouth dropped, she was definitely was not expecting that. "Me? Join the Grey Warden? Can I do that?"

"Anyone can if they proven themselves worthy. I will tell you, joining the Grey Warden is no easy task. There will be a test. If you pass, you'll be a Grey Warden. As a member of the Grey Wardens, I offer you a place amongst us.."

Duncan said with pride and honor. Odette felt knots in her stomach. When she opened her mouth to answer no words came out.

"Of course, I don't expect a answer. Araden and I will remain here until morning." Duncan concluded as he glanced over to the first enchanter. "We'll rest in the room. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Yes, you must be tired. Ginny will escort you." He said as a young mage approached.

Odette was still at a lost. She can get out of the tower. She can be free from loneliness and be part of something. As Duncan and Araden began to leave the room, Odette said desperately as if her opportunity was withering away. "I accept." She almost shouted.

"Odette, are you sure. You hardly took time to think it over." The first enchanter cut in.

"I have no need for time. I accept the invitation, Ser Duncan." She said with a sure tone and then continued softly, "If it still stands."

"Of course. I will tell you now. Once you leave here, nothing will be the same." He warned with a soft tone. Odette nodded in reassurance. "Very good, we'll leave here at dawn."

With that Duncan and Araden left for their rooms. Odette felt like she could burst from excitement. She clasped her hands together. Finally, her opportunity has come. Tomorrow can't come any sooner.

"Odette…" First enchanter began but she quickly said.

"I understand first enchanter. I will do fine." She reassured him with a calm tone and a smile.

Morning came and Odette readied her supplies and grabbed her staff. A few her roommates said their good byes and gave her gifts for good luck. While others looked at her with envy. Odette smiled and was thankful to be leaving this tower for good. She came down to the first floor where Duncan and Araden waited patiently. "I am ready." She said.

"Not yet," First enchanter interrupted. In his hands, he held a new staff. One that was decorated and powerful. She can sense it power. He handed it to her. "I had this make for you when you go on your travels. I knew, you would, one day leave here. It's a power staff and it'll keep you safe."

She was touch by his kindness. She grabbed it and held in her hands as the First Enchanter took her old staff. "Thank you First Enchanter."

Duncan and Araden started to head for the large doors. Odette followed them with hesitation. It's rare for anyone to leave the Tower. Very few have the opportunity. It's more common that a senior mage can leave with permission. But here she was, facing those large door. Before Odette was excited but then became terrified. She has never past the lake. She was born inside the tower and dreamt of leaving. Now here she was leaving, fearing all the things in this world.

Those large doors opened with a bright sunlight entering into the dim Tower. Odette bit her lip nervously and followed the Grey Warden. She walked out and embraced everything around her.

"Come Odette, we can't delay." Duncan said calmly as he waited for her to join them on the boat. She apologized and realized she was daydreaming again. Quickly she hurried after them.

The open road was full of unexpected fascination. Odette frequently got distracted by the nature surrounded her. This was completely new to her. She had seen painting and heard stories, but here in the wilderness….Odette was in awe.

As time past, they traveled off road and seeking the emptiness of the forest. Duncan was able to avert them from danger as much as possible. As talented Odette was, she was still too innocent. He wanted no delays. It was mid-day when they took rest. Odette was out of breath and clasped to the ground, exhausted. "How can you travel for so long without getting tired?" She said between breaths as she attempts to control herself.

Duncan brought her a flask of water. "Drink." He commanded which she did willingly. "You'll get use to it. As a Grey Warden, you'll travel where you're needed."

She attempted handed back the flask but Duncan told her to keep it. "Where are we going?" She asked breathlessly as she tied the flask to her belt.

"We are heading to Denerim, then to Ostagar after that." Duncan answered as he rested his feet. Araden remained aloof and distance from them.

"Denerim! Really?" She perked up with excitement. "I've seen maps and heard stories of that place. Is it true that the cities are vast with many tall buildings? But why are we going to Denerim? Isn't Ostagar the other direction?" She inquired curiously.

"Yes, but I have another candidate, many two. Once I've finished my business we'll move for Ostagar." Duncan replied.

"I've always wondered what Denerim would be like." She wondered out loud with a dreamily voice.

The girl annoyed Araden. She was much too young. When he tried to argue about it, Duncan said it wasn't his choice. She was no more than a mere sixteen year old that was locked away in a tower most of her life. She gets too fascinated by the strangest things such as a plant. She now carried a rock that she picked out from the tower surroundings. She was a strange girl, a shemlen of course! She had innocent amber eyes. Soon her innocence will be ruined by this cruel world. It was hard to be angry with her for she did not understand his anger toward humans. That blonde hair cupped her oval head didn't make it any easier. When he saw her looking at him, she flashed a soft smile and her cheeks grew pink. And her body…lets not talk about her body. Was he really going to travel with this naive girl? What did she know? Except hearing about her awesome power, which by the way, he had not witness. She can be using them, but Duncan doesn't seem like the kind of person who would be easily mislead. He glanced at the Grey Warden with hard eyes. He sighed and looked away and allowing them to talk alone.

When it was time to continue, Odette protested but Duncan insisted they continue before sunset. They traveled more then stopped for the night. They rested on the cold ground, which Odette did not like. She wasn't entirely sure coming along this journey was a good idea. Her legs ached and her stomach was empty. Araden hunted for food with his bow and arrow. It surprised her how fast he managed to hunt down a wild creature of the forest. His skills fascinated her. There was no one like him in the Tower. Nor like Duncan.

After dinner was over and the fire was burning, it was time for slumber. Odette welcomed the rest with eagerness. Even though it was difficult to be outside of the Tower, Odette slept soundly without the Templars watchful eyes.

It was morning again. Too early for Odette but she rose with them. They continued their travels and by the next morning, they arrived to the outskirts of Denerim. Odette was fascinated by the city. It was tall and vast; protected by a grand wall.

A smile broke on Odette's face, "When do we get to explore?!"

"We aren't, I going to search for the candidates." Duncan said firmly.

"But I want to see this wonderful city. You dragged all the way out here to wait!" She protested as her excitement faded.

"We don't have time for site seeing. We have little time." He said as he glanced at Araden. "We will not argue about this. You two will wait here for me, it will be easier to find these citizens alone. I'll return as soon as possible."

Duncan was firm as Odette gave in. She dropped to the ground as she was disappointed but she will not push it. Araden prepared a fire and remained far from the girl. He glanced her to find a weary mage with a sad face. He ignored that and looked away.

Duncan readied himself, and left the two alone as he venture to Denerim.

* * *

To be continued

Leave a review. I like to know your thoughts.

What do you think of the second candidate?


	3. The Third Candidate:

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is relatively short. The next one will be longer. **

* * *

The Third Candidate: Darrien of the Alienage

There she was in his arms. Darrien's betrothed. Mara was her name. He carried her dead body back from that spoiled noble's son estate. The cruelty of that man, thinking he can steal women from the alienage and rape them. It angered him. In the courtyard of the alienage were elves surrounded him with heavy hearts. It was to be his wedding day. He never met this woman before today, but he knew she was to be his wife. A woman he would watch over. He stormed the estate like the heroes of old, but can back as a failure. Shianni place her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Darrien." She whispered with a stranded voice. This experience has terrified her. If not for her cousin's valiant rescue, she could be carrying a human child or left for dead in the alleyways. "Let her rest in peace."

Darrien sighed and nodded. Some of the men elves approached him. Darrien allowed them to take her body to bury her properly. There has been much death in the Alienage, especially these last few years. There was much sorrow which, people like the noble's son, find amusing. But it wasn't amusing. It shouldn't be amusing. After he saw Mara's dead body, it all came crashing in. His mother's dead, poverty, shame and humiliation. It folded one after the other. Over the years, Darrien tried desperately to remain optimic. He wanted to show light to his father, Shianni and his people. But now, he can't be that light.

After the burial was over, Darrien walked away from the funeral. He did not wish to take in all the sorrow. He took rest in his home. His father, the elder of the alienage, walked beside him. He was silent until they arrived inside their house. "Darrien, my son." He began with a heavy voice. His face was distraught with grief and worry for his child. "I..I have no way of putting this. I am sorry, my son."

Darrien throat tightened. In all honesty, he was looking forward to this arranged marriage. When he saw his bride-to-be this morning, there was a glow about her that made him joyful. He had wished he could have gotten to know his brothel. She was beautiful with light brown hair and large brown eyes. Her beauty even turned the Arl son's head. Turned it enough to attempt to rape the poor girl. Darrien began with a low tone, "I don't understand why Humans believe they can take want they want from us. Mara did not deserve this!"

His father sighed deeply before he spoke, "I know. None of the girls deserved this, especially my niece Shianni. At least Mara died with her purity. It may not be much, but for her, I believe that it was."

Darrien remained silent for a while, "Your right. You know they'll come for me, father. The guardsmen. They would want my head."

Darrien saw the fear in his father's eyes. A fear he will never understand for he did not have a child. Without any warning, his father embraced him as of he were a young boy crying from a scrapped knee. They embraced for a while, before they released each other. His father said, "My boy, your so much like your mother. You both share the same fighting spirit but have a compassionate heart."

Darrien cracked a small smile. His beloved mother died young. Darrien was just six year old poor when his mother was plagued with sickness. Ever since then, Darrien trained to be a warrior. Training with his grandfather's sword. No doubt, his father wished him to be a peacemaker rather than warrior. However, he took much after his mother. Fought for what was right and show compassion to the less fortunate.

Soon after, Darrien said his good night. By morning, he readied himself, knowing the guardsmen would collect him soon for harming the noble's son. Darrien

Then his father burst through the door. "My son, you mustn't stay here. They'll come for you soon. I-I want you to meet someone. Come outside when you ready. I may have an escape for you." His father uttered quickly with fear. He left the room.

Darrien furrowed thoughtfully as he dressed himself. He accompanied his father outside of the house where a Shemlen awaited. "Who is this father." He asked without an introduction.

"I am Duncan. I heard of your troubles. I would like to extend my apologies to your betrothal. What has happened here is cruel. However, I did not come here for that. I am a member of the Grey Wardens. I have come to offer you a place amongst us." He said with a calm voice.

Darrien was confused and astonished by the human's kind manner. That was rare to find. He thought about the offer, "Why do you think I would be able to be a Grey Warden. I'm just a condemned elf from the alienage?"

"You survived in the noble's estate. From what I understand, that estate is heavily guarded, and you were undefeated. Those skills can be useful against the blight."

"The blight? Is there truly going to be another blight." Darrien asked.

"Yes, I believe so. We, Grey Warden, have not spotted an Archdemon but I can sense it. We can use all the help that we can get." Duncan finished calmly.

"Take it son. I rather lose you to a good cause then to lose you to a beheading." His father pushed with a sad voice.

Before Darrien could answer, a group of guards came to the alienage. A brawny and rude lot. They rudely approached Darrien and demanded for his surrender. Some of the soliders already have their hands on the hilt.

"I am sorry, Guardsman you'll have to take that up the Grey Warden. I have accepted a invitation to join the Grey Wardens." Darrien said firmly as he glanced at the Grey Warden.

The guard was taken back and then became skeptical. He eyed the Warden suspiciously, "Is this true, Warden?"

"Yes" Duncan confirmed. "We are on our way to Ostagar, unless you intend to get in our way. In that case I would invoke the right of Conscription."

Perspiration dripped down the guard face. He had never faced a Grey Warden before, the very idea terrified him. "Fine! Then be gone from the city _tonight_."

The guard turned his party and left the alienage. Once the guards were out of sight, Duncan faced Darrien, "I have two companions waiting outside of the city. I have another place to go before I leave. I want you to join them. They are Odette and Araden. They'll keep you company until I return."

"Darrien" His father began with a soft voice. "You'll do me proud, my son."

Darrien furrowed to the sad face. He embraced him before his departure. "Say good to the others for me. I'll return in time father."

* * *

To be Continued

One more Candidate. Can you guess who that is? Let me know what you think.


	4. The Last Candidate

The Last Candidate: Raina Cousland of Highever

* * *

It was late at night, Raina slept soundly in her large bed. Dreamed of nothing until a strange noise erupted in the hall. Sluggishly she pulled the pillowcase over her head but her dog barked wildly. She groaned tightened the pillow around her, in hopes to ignore the disturbance. Harper, her dog would not calm down, he got more upset. He growled at the door and prepared himself to launch. Rain moaned louder and sat up quickly. "Harper, hush, you'll wake up the castle!"

Harper glanced over once but quickly back to the door. He growled menacingly, showing his teeth. Raina rubbed her eyes sleepily and yearning for more sleep. Then a loud cry came out from the hall. Raina snapped out of her sleepy dazed and became more awake. Eyebrows knitted into furrow on Raina's forehead. Harper growled even deeper. This was strange.

Raina quickly flipped her comforter over and got out of the bed. Her armor hung in her armoire along with her weapons. Hastily, she got dressed and armed herself with her new dagger and main sword.

Slowly she approached the door and peeked out. A lighted illuminated the crack in the door. In front of her eyes, there was blood spilled on the floor. Her stomach rolled in disgust as she followed the trail with her eyes. Then a screaming from a male servant that dropped outside of her door. Appalled, Raina quickly closed the door. Someone is attacking her home! Who would have the gall to do such treason! Teryn Cousland had no enemies within Ferelden. Then why?

Raina inhaled deeply, attempting to calm her nerves. Suddenly anger boiled in her chest. It took a lot to anger the young lady. But this was uncalled for! She gathered her courage and came out of the room. Mad as a hornet, Raina walked out without interruption. A guard stood unaware of her presence. Raina stealthily approached the guard with a hard look in her eyes. Before the guard can react, Raina threw a dagger straight in back of his throat. Quickly, she grabbed her smaller daggers tucked in her belt and jolt them at the last two remaining guard. They fell quickly. Raina hurried to collect her dagger and saw their shields. It had Howe's insignia. This was Howe's doing. Why that little leach! He was welcomed into her father's house and this was how he treated them. Wait until he get a load of her. She'll have him crawling like a beast!

Raina felt betrayal; it struck her deeply. "Why?" She barely whispered to herself.

More screams came from the castle. Raina became alarm when she saw the door to her sister in-law's room. It was ajar and blood trailed out into the hall. Fear swelled in her stomach and forced her to act unconsciously. With haste, she approached the door where she found blood in the doorway. She pushed it open. There her sister in-law and innocent nephew were dead on the floor in a pool of blood.

It felt like a sword struck her in the heart. Her throat tightened as she clasped to the ground with a deep cry. "Why! Not my nephew!" She screamed as she hit the stone floor with her fist. He was a innocent little boy. Raina cried heavily, then heard footsteps approaching the door. Quickly she attempted to calm herself. Immediately, Raina got up and hid behind the door. She didn't care if her tears were ran freely down her cheeks. With every dire breath Howe's men will pay!

Raina grabbed her new dagger and waited patiently for the guard to enter the room. A illuminated light from the hall casted across the room. A shadow approached slowly. From the shadow, Raina suspected he carried a long sword. As he crossed the threshold, Raina jumped out and attacked but was bested by the Grey Warden, Duncan.

Her dagger flew across the room and was unarmed. Painfully, Raina landed on the stone floor as she grimaced to the pain shoot up her hip. Duncan was alert and recognized her immediately, My lady, the castle is overran with Howe's men. We must leave." Duncan held out his hand and lifted her up.

Bewildered, Raina balanced herself and uttered, "Do you know where is my father and mother?"

Her voice cracked, it even sounds pitiful in her own ear. This tragedy was forcing her to cry doubt her cheeks and eyes were red with remorse. Unfortantely, Raina could no longer hold her sorrow. Too much death in her family. With every fiber, she hoped her parents were save. "I must find them, please."

"They are safe for the moment, but… your father was wounded." Duncan said carefully.

Raina's eyebrows furrowed with fear. Her gut took another blow as she felt like she was going to throw up. How can all of this be happening! "Wounded? How? Where is he?" She demeaned as her voice rose with worry.

"He is in the servant's esape. But there is no time." Duncan pushed to end the conversation as he turned to leave the room. Raina followed behind, alert.

Duncan and Raina took down any Guard that stood in their way. Raina was furious with her knives. Adroit with steady and smooth movements. Like a ghost that snuck up behind to scare the unfortunate fool. For long ranged attacker, Raina switched to her bow and arrow to drop them quickly to the ground. She remained in a defensives stance, moving quickly to catch the guards unaware.

They finally made to the Grand hall where her soldiers barricaded the door. Howe's men where attempted to bust down the door with relentless force that echoed loudly. Her men remained strong to their fate. Pride swelled in her chest for their bravery. Then, she noticed Ser Gilmore trotting to her with a weary face, "My lady and Duncan, thank goodness your both safe. I thought they got to you."

Ser Gilmore utter breathlessly. Raina was relieved to find him, "Not quite, I will not die of Howe's treachery. Alas, I must find my parents."

"We are on our way to the servant quarter," Duncan said with firm tone that caught the young knight's attention. Ser Gilmore read his body language as Duncan said, "we must not delay."

"I-I understand Grey Warden. My men and I are holding them off as long as we can." Ser Gilmore stated with a firm tone and glanced back at Raina. He saw the raw emotion in her eyes, and felt compassion swelling in his chest.

Raina shook her head, "No, Ser Gilmore come with us…. With me!" Raina urged, her eyes beckoned him to follow.

The faintest smile grew on his lips; it was sad smile. His eyes were tender. "If I were to come with you my lady, then you'll have no time to escape."

She understood then and her heart dropped. It's as if she was shocked with a bad dose of reality. "No, please come with me! We have time!"

"Go Raina" He insisted, saying her name this time. "Please go, and … don't forget me."

Raina could hardly breathe. He was sacrificing himself for her safety. She clenched her fist as Duncan said, "We must go, my lady."

Her tears were free. In this moment, strength and position no longer mattered. Let Ser Gilmore see her as woman and not as leader. Someone with feelings. A heart for those she cared for. "I won't forget." She barely whispered the promised. She stared to move backwards, her eyes still on him. Ser Gilmore nodded her to leave as he turned to help his fellow men. Raina bit her lip as she followed Duncan.

* * *

Raina burst through the servant's door, searching furiously for her family when an arrow hit the doorframe next to her. Raina jumped in surprised and gasped. Her eyes followed the direction of the arrow's tale. There stood in the corner, hovering her wounded father, was her mother. Eleanor was readied and armed with her bow. She prepared to release another arrow. Rain had never seen the look which her mother held. It was a look of warrior.

Immediately, Eleanor recognized her daughter and she gasped in relief. She dropped her weapons and dashed to her. "Raina! Darling!" Eleanor embraced her tightly as if it were the last time. "Sorry darling but your safe now."

She released her daughter but held her at arm's length. Raina smiled. She was happy to see her but her heart grieved. "Oh mother! Things are horrible!"

Eleanor expression changed dramatically from worry to sadness. "I know, Darling. Did you see their shields? They are Howe's men. He's a lying bastard!'

Raina couldn't agree more, " "How did you get here mother?"

"I was with your father in the Grand Hall when Howe's men attacked us." She said with spite, anger dripping from every word.

Raina looked past her mother where her father was. "Oh father!" She gasped and rushed to his side. Blood didn't bother her, but her father's blood did. Anger and fear swelled deeper into her core. Raina examined his wound. It was deep, too deep for normal doctor. They must find a mage. Quickly Raina reached for Bryce's sleeve and ripped it. She was about to bandage him when her father grabbed her hand.

"Pup" His voice was weak and full of suffering. Blood covered his mouth as he struggled to speak. He coughed frequently and clenched his hand tightly fighting the pain. "Listen to me, pup….. I need you to leave here…. Without me"

He said between rapid breathing and coughed. Raina can't believe what he just said. She shook her head defiantly. "No! I will carry you father! We can get you healing magic. There's got be a mage nearby. Please trust me on this!" She urged as she reached to attempt to put his arm over his shoulder. He moaned painfully.

"Pup, no!" He groaned. Raina felt her hope withered. Gingerly, she put her father down again. "I wouldn't make the standing."

"How did you make it this father. You're a Cousland, you can make it." She pushed for her father's permission to carry him out.

Bryce Cousland cracked a prideful smile that was accompanied by a pair of sad eyes. "My dear girl. That cousland line falls to you. You'll do me proud."

Raina's eyes were covered with salt tears that burned her eyes. She struggled to compose herself but here in front of her dying father. She had no strength to do so. Whimpered as if she were a small child, Bryce touched her cheek. "Don't cry pup."

Raina looked at him, tears flew freely down her cheeks, "How can I not, father. I can't do anything for you but watch. Please let me carry you. Please."

Bryce heart ached. He was touched by his daughter's devotion. However, he knew if she were to carry him, Howe's men will have a greater chance of killing all of them. It was noble thing to die for his daughter. He will do it willingly

Eleanor interrupted quietly, her expression was unreadable, "Duncan helped me bring him here. You father asked him to find you but… Duncan wanted something in return…"

Eleanor's eyes darted at Duncan who made no signs that Rain was aware of the conditions. Raina turned to her mother with curiously. She followed her mother's eyes to Duncan, "What?" She asked her mother first, and then turned to Duncan. "What was the price, Duncan?"

How could he ask for something in a time like this!

"That you join the Grey Wardens" Duncan said calmly.

"What?! My father here dying and your worried about another candidate!" She said more forceful than she intended. She wants to join but her family was in need of her. She can't abandoned them. Not now, not ever.

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to you castle seeking a recruit. The Darkspawn threat demand that I leave with one" Duncan said.

Before Raina can speak, her father grabbed her hand, "Pup. Go with the Grey Wardens. Take your mother to safety." He coughed out and a single tear fell from his eyes. He continued, "This treachery wouldn't touch you. Survive and bring vengeance on Howe's head."

Duncan interrupted, "I'll take the Teyrna and you daughter to Ostagar. The king will know about this treachery. Once we find your son, Raina joins the Grey Wardens."

"I accept." Bryce said, coughing.

"No! I won't leave you father. I refuse to abandon you." Raina rejects forcefully. Then a loud thud came from outside of the room. All of them turned to the source of the sounds, alert and fearful.

"Oh Dear, Howe's men have broke through." Eleanor urgently. "Dear, go with the Grey Warden. Find Fergus. That's your new mission now. I am staying here with your father."

Eleanor bent to retrieve her equipment and readied herself.

"Eleanor…" Bryce said with a disapproving voice.

"Hush Bryce, I will kill every last bastard that tries to get in here. Our daughter will have a higher chance without me." Eleanor said firmly. "If this is the price for my daughter, then so be it."

"But, mama." Rain barely whispered beneath her tightened heart became more and more heavier. Pain swelled her chest as despair filled her. Was there no end to this. Wasn't her nephew enough, now her parents. She'd be alone. There's no proof that her brother still lived. She can't loose everyone. Everything crumbled beneath her feet into darkness. "please mama."

"We must go now." Duncan said, urging her. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to her feet. Raina hardly noticed Duncan's attempted and followed like a willingly puppet. Her attention was on her family. It's as it, everything around her had faded out. The only thing she saw was her parents. She bit her lip and whispered "i love you" to her beloved parents.

Raina snapped back into reality and followed Duncan out the servant passage. Numbness swelled her chest as she followed Duncan out to the escape route. This wasn't real. This can't be. She was on the road of despair and always looking back at what she had.

* * *

To be continued with the real story.


End file.
